1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-connector set for signal testing, and especially to a multi-connector set having multiple testing connectors assembled on a base seat to be adjustable in spacing for the purpose of testing multiple microwave electric circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By virtue that the wireless communication technique has been advancing rapidly, high-frequency signal transmitting has been being applied to products such as mobile phones, PDAs, notebooks, wireless keyboards or mice etc. These wireless communication products use high-frequency electronic elements and antennas and attach them to an electric circuit board to thereby form a microwave electric circuit with a specific function. Alternatively, multiple sets of microwave electric circuits can be provided on one electric circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 2, one of such electric circuit board 91 may be provided thereon with a plurality of Radio Frequency (RF) end-connectors 92, and a testing connector 93 is used to contact sequentially with every probe 921 in the RF connectors 92, thus transmitted signals in each microwave electric circuit can be taken, and can be transmitted to a network analyzer 95 through a coaxial electric cable 94 to measure and analyze various high-frequency electric characters.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional testing connector 93 which has thereabove an SMA (Sub-Miniature Type A) female connector 931 adapted to connecting with an SMA male connector 941 on the tailing end of the coaxial electric cable 94, by connecting of a probe 932 provided at the center of an inner insulating seat 933, signal can thus be taken.
However, such a single conventional testing connector 93 must be connected one by one with the RF connectors 92 for testing, this will waste much time; particularly because the central probe 932 in the testing connector 93 has a recess 934 on its bottom end which is enveloped with a fixed protecting cylinder 935, when it is connected with a connector 92 on the electric circuit board 91, it is subjected to having deviation of insertion angle; and this tends to make error of the high-frequency signal taken, and to make error of the result of the network analyzer 95, or even to affect allocation of the electric circuit board.